


Rena Writes A Letter

by MagicalMelancholy



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Also at the time of writing I have just now finished that chapter, Gen, Letters, Mentions of Character Death, This takes place after the ending of Ch.2, this was written in less than an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMelancholy/pseuds/MagicalMelancholy
Summary: Rena writes a letter to Keiichi after he moves out of Hinamizawa (takes place after the end of Ch.2, Watanagashi).
Relationships: Maebara Keiichi & Ryuuguu Rena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rena Writes A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are being turned off until I finish Higurashi.  
> EDIT: I have finished Higurashi, comment away~

How have you been Keiichi-kun? I know I already sent you a letter, but you haven’t replied yet, and I’m worried. Are you okay? Are you? Are you? Then again, I heard you say you had to deal with a lot of studying back in the city, so maybe you’re just doing that again… 

As for me, things have been pretty lonely here without you. School isn’t nearly as fun as it was before, though things have relaxed a bit now that Mii-chan’s been caught. 

Oh right… have you heard about Mii-chan? I know she killed Rika-chan and Satoko-chan, but I was still pretty sad to hear that she ended up dying. Also speaking of the girls… their bodies were found. I guess they really are gone, aren’t they?

Tomita-kun and Okamura-kun came up to me in class one day and talked about how they sorta looked up to you. I’ve seen you talking to them a little bit, but I wonder how you managed to earn so much of their respect? I wonder? I wonder? They tell me that they thought you were cool when you suddenly won at Billionaire against them, though something tells me that isn’t all. Does it have something to do with what you told them back then? Does it? Does it? 

Anyway, I’ve started hanging out with them. It’s not the same as our club, but they’re pretty lively, and also kyute~~~☆ We went to an arcade the other day and there was this claw machine. Okamura-kun wanted a robot figure but couldn’t get it and he got upset. It was sho kyute~☆ Of course, Rena ended up getting it for him. It was a kyute robot~ I wanted to take them both home~☆

It’d be really fun if you could visit, or if I could visit you, but I guess until then, letters will have to do. Please reply as soon as you can!

~Rena


End file.
